


Festa (des)junina de universitários

by ehkoda



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series), Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, tudo junto e misturado nessa porra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, desaventureiros e 20 natural se colidem em uma festa junina de faculdade. Os grupos só tem uma missão: ganhar muito dinheiro nas barraquinhas e se divertir muito no processo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Festa (des)junina de universitários

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente o/ Essa fic é pro desafio de festa desjunina da maré geek.  
> Espero que se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo :)

A festa estava chegando, se via correria por todos os lados. Mais especificamente ali, no galpão, podia-se notar suor escorrendo aos montes das costas das pessoas, mesmo que a temperatura fosse amena lá fora. Gritos que ecoavam nas paredes do local e voltavam quase que como fantasmas. As regras eram simples:  
1) O grupo formado tem que possuir pessoas de vários cursos  
2) O grupo não pode conter nenhuma pessoa do último período  
Para a surpresa de todos, apenas dois grupos se inscreveram. Aparentemente trabalhar em festa de faculdade, mesmo com a possibilidade de ganhar dinheiro, não era algo que atraia todo mundo. Em especial porque isso limitava a possibilidade de se acabar de beber e beijar todo mundo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Por isso, os candidatos foram considerados grandes vencedores e lutadores por entre os colegas. Os brilhantes dispostos a sacrificar um pouco da própria diversão em prol do bem maior - e em troca de algum dinheiro.  
De um lado do salão, uma roupa em tamanho real de um dragão bronzeado repousava tranquilamente em uma das mesas. Eles tinham nomes. Essa era outra regra. A galera do dragão bronzeado estava como se tivesse ensaiado para esse momento. Não pareciam ser os mais eficientes no que faziam, mas faziam conscientes. Touro Vegano, apelido dado por si mesmo, estava em uma escada consideravelmente grande e pendurava coisas no teto da primeira tenda. A das bebidas, é claro. Afinal, álcool é feito de plantas! Geburath o ajudava e ansiava secretamente pelo momento onde poderia se embebedar dentro da própria barraca. Vic e Fliq estavam cuidando das comidas — a parte que o Touro não podia nem chegar perto. E Shi estava, é claro, providenciando o álcool da festa na loja mais próxima. Ou melhor, na loja mais barata.  
Do outro lado, caos. Ou algo próximo disso. Uma faixa enorme estava por cima das tentas, de fora a fora e tinha _“Tormenta platinada”_ escrito em letras pratas e brilhantes. Essa parte era de se admirar. O resto, entretanto, parecia uma confusão. Lupita tinha uma prancheta na mão e gritava ordens para todos, uma atrás da outra, sem tempo para respirar. Delta tinha Kiks nos ombros, que estava também cuidado da decoração do teto. Eles gritavam um com o outro. Cymba tirava um som de sua sanfona, sentado em um canto e agradecendo por finalmente ter um descanso. Cora estava se divertindo com as bebidas e criando misturas únicas, e esperava que isso pudesse dar a eles alguma vantagem. Dessa confusão toda de alguma forma emergia uma aura que funcionava, fosse como fosse.  
Os dois grupos estavam confiantes em si e nas próprias estratégias. Um tinha em si a segurança de um planejamento cuidadoso, mesmo que simples. O outro, a alegria do improviso e uma energia contagiante. Mas nenhum deles contavam com novos convidados.  
— Vicky? O que caralhos você tá fazendo aqui? Achei que as regras eram claras o suficiente!  
— Ih, segura que o maninho ta puto! — ela gargalhava — Da próxima vez avisa pra serem mais específicos e avisarem que não querem ninguém formado. Tecnicamente, nenhum de nós está no último período. E somos um grupo diverso. Não vejo onde estamos quebrando nenhuma regra.  
O rosto de Vic ficava mais vermelho a cada palavra dita pela garota. Do outro lado, os integrantes da _Tormenta platinada_ olhavam aquela interação com certa indiferença. Ninguém entendia muito bem qual era a dos irmãos, que viviam disputando tudo mesmo estando em fases completamente da vida. Talvez fosse o fato de Vicky ser a mais nova e estar na segunda graduação e no doutorado ao mesmo tempo. Kikirim tinha certeza que entendia a situação, mas não conseguia traduzir para os amigos como era viver à sombra de um irmão. Enquanto isso, a briga continuava.  
— Ah, poxa. Qual a necessidade disso? Cê já tem tudo Vicky!  
— Dinheiro né. Tá achando que é fácil ser artista? Eu sei que eu sou foda, mas dinheiro é dinheiro. E… é claro que eu não ia perder uma oportunidade de arrasar com a sua cara!  
— Vicky, a gente tem que começar. — Núfirus a lembrou, sempre preocupado com os detalhes.  
Ela saiu, não sem antes provocar mais um pouco.  
— Se prepara pra comer poeira, maninho — e gargalhava, se divertindo muito com a situação.  
— É pirralho, já era pra você — Salaz se intrometeu, bagunçando os cabelos do músico, que se desvencilhou rapidamente. — Quem é o gatinho novato? — ele apontou para Fliq, que estava quase como uma sombra atrás de Vic.  
— Não se mete, Salaz. Cuida da sua vida.  
Vic puxou Fliq pela mão e o tirou dali, completamente consternado.  
Se você queria saber como é observar um grupo de pessoas fazer algo ciente do que está fazendo, e com excelência, precisava conhecer os dragões dourados de diamantes divinos. Eles tinham acabado de mandar trazer um dragão dourado em tamanho real para ser enfeite das suas tendas, que eram todas em cores brilhantes e panos muito bonitos. Pareciam saber exatamente tudo que tinha que ser feito, mesmo que só tivessem entrado nessa brincadeira há poucas horas. Ok, o cara pequeno parecia meio perdido. Mas a maestria com o que o resto das pessoas lidava com tudo supria com folga as dificuldades de Gloq. Vicky tocava uma música em seu pandeiro e parecia animar a todos, quase como mágica. 

_“Tenho tudo nas mãos, mas não tenho nada  
Então melhor ter nada e lutar pelo que eu quiser  
É, mas péra aí  
Ouça o forró tocando e muita gente aí  
Não é hora pra chorar  
Porém não é pecado se eu falar de amor  
Se eu canto sentimento seja ele qual for” _

Salaz, Gloq, Núfirus e Shura faziam juntos tudo ao mesmo tempo, quase completando as ações uns dos outros enquanto elas ainda aconteciam. Mesas eram dispostas, bebidas misturadas, enfeites pendurados. Tudo parecia ter vida própria, pulsando juntos como um só. Era bonito de se ver. Mas pouca gente de fato via, porque estavam todos extremamente preocupados agora. Estratégias sendo revistas de última hora, gente correndo para todos os lados. 

_“Me leve onde eu quero ir  
Se quiser também pode vir  
Escuta o meu coração  
Que bate no compasso  
Da zabumba de paixão” _

Geburath decide de última hora investir em corote. Muito corote. Cymba decide ir atrás do máximo de garrafas de cantina da serra que conseguir. As coisas começaram a ficar realmente divertidas. Porque agora todo mundo quer, mais do que nunca, vencer essa disputa. Não só porque quem ganhar fica com tudo que conseguir e ainda 50% dos ganhos das outras equipes. Eles querem desbancar a Vicky. Ou melhor, o Vic quer desbancar a Vicky. A Tormenta Platinada só quer mostrar que está acima dessa briga idiota de irmãos, e que nada vai impedir que eles sejam os melhores. 

_“É pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver  
Que este xote faz milagre acontecer  
É pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver  
Que este xote faz milagre acontecer” _

Doze horas para a festa.  
Contando.

***  
Horas depois as coisas ficam ainda mais caóticas. O sol começa a sumir no horizonte e os portões se abrem as oito e meia. O que, é claro, quer dizer que as pessoas vão começar a chegar às nove e meia. E que tudo só vai estar lotado mesmo depois da meia noite. Mas nada disso parece acalmar nenhum dos presentes, que continuam discussões quentes e brigas amigáveis sobre cada detalhe de cada coisa. Agora era comida. Cada um tinha direito de vender dois pratos diferentes — a bebida, é claro, era ilimitada. Pastéis, canjica, tropeiro, caldos e mais caldos, doces até dizer que chega (essa, pelo menos, era a parte fácil). O problema é que nenhum deles era exatamente bom nisso, e o melhor cozinheiro de todos eles era vegano. Dessa vez nem mesmo Salaz escapou dos xingamentos.  
— Caralho Salazariel, eu posso confiar mesmo? Tem três horas que tu tá mexendo isso, tá todo mundo precisando de você. — Vicky estava uma pilha de nervos.  
Ela entrou nessa só pra brincar, mas não sabia jogar pra perder.  
— Vicky, o que deu em você? Eu já disse que consigo. Arranja uns calouros ai pra carregar essas coisas e me deixa cozinhar!  
Não longe dali, Fliq sofria interminavelmente enquanto fechava uma quantidade infinita de pastéis.  
— Ow, alguém bem que podia ajudar né?  
— Deixa de ser otário Fliq. Ta todo mundo ocupado, tá vendo não? — Shi respondeu. A garota não sabia ser delicada com o primo — Porra de moleque inútil.  
— Se fosse sem carne eu até ajudava, cara. Mas vai contra os meus princípios, desculpa. — Touro deu de ombros e continuou a separar as fichas que serviriam de ticket para as comidas.  
Cymba, por sua vez, sofria com a altura do fogão.  
— Não teve UM gênio para pensar que o baixinho era quem ia cozinhar? Quem foi que resolveu alugar esse fogão? Até a Delta ficaria incomodada aqui. É bom alguém me achar a porra de um banquinho porque eu tenho UM E QUARENTA e não sou obrigado a essas humilhações não.  
Delta ria um pouco da situação, mas tratou de pegar emprestado (sem pedir) um apoio para pés da sala dos professores, fazendo questão de desviar estrategicamente das câmeras. Ela devolveria. Em algum momento. Que provavelmente não seria hoje, já que agora Cymba estava empolgado e confortável esquentando o canjicão e cantarolando uma música animada. 

_“Que falta eu sinto de um bem  
Que falta me faz um xodó  
Mas como eu não tenho ninguém  
Eu levo a vida assim tão só”_

Eles todos tinham planos. Tantos planos. Cartas na manga que até mesmo os próprios colegas desconheciam. Uma leve tensão no ar. Todos fazendo os últimos preparativos. Trocando notas altas por notas menores e procurando moedinhas para usar de troco. Alguns indo tomar banho e se vestir a caráter. A antecipação fazendo estremecer os ossos de todos eles. As certezas de vitória caindo por terra e um olhar atento poderia notar até mesmo Vicky levemente insegura. 

_“Eu só quero um amor  
Que acabe o meu sofrer  
Um xodó pra mim  
Do meu jeito assim  
Que alegre o meu viver”_

Levemente.

***

Passa das dez, o movimento começa a subir. E nesse ponto entra em cena um elemento que faltava, alguém que estava a espreita. Delta foi a primeira a notar.  
— Ah não, o Fiscal não.  
Todos pararam para olhar o cara entrando com uma camisa laranja super brega, um chapéu pequeno demais para a cabeça e uma placa enorme no pescoço com os dizeres “Correio gritante - 1 real”. O líder do DCE deveria ser uma figura amada por supostamente representar à todos, mas se arrependimento matasse a faculdade inteira estaria morta de tê-lo elegido. O cara era um pé no saco.  
— Achou ruim me processa fofa! — ele disse, de longe. Mas resolveu se aproximar, enquanto colocava uma moedinha em um pote que carregava — ACHOU RUIM ME PROCESSA FOFA.  
Ele gritou bem perto de Delta, fazendo jus a placa que carregava.  
— Ah mas eu vou quebrar a sua cara seu merdinha.  
— Delta, faz isso não Delta. — Kiks segurava as mangas do vestido de Delta. Era meio inútil, porque ela tinha quase o dobro do tamanho dele. — Faz isso não Delta, não quero polícia de novo interrogando a gente. Polícia não, Delta.  
Apesar dos esforços físicos serem inúteis, as palavras do garoto pareceram surtir efeito.  
— Tu grita de novo comigo pra ver. Se ninguém ver não tem provas, filhote de cruz credo.  
O Fiscal aproveitou a deixa para sair de perto. Era chato, mas não era burro. Tinha amor ao próprio rosto. Delta ajeitou o vestido, cansada e irritada. A peça era bonita: rosa shock com detalhes em roxo, combinando com o cabelo dela. Voltou o olhar para Kiks e sorriu.  
Ali perto, Vic tirava o violão da capa e começava a tocar uma música animada, tentando atrair clientes para suas barracas. 

_“Tô numa boa, tô aqui de novo  
Daqui não saio, daqui não me movo  
Tenho certeza, esse é o meu lugar  
Aha, aha” _

Fliq fritava pastéis em uma velocidade impressionante, mantendo sempre a fila pequena e o tempo de espera baixo. Internamente ele se orgulhava muito disso. Esperava que Vic estivesse prestando atenção no seu esforço. Geburath e Touro… bebiam quase na mesma medida que vendiam bebidas. Tudo bem, eles estavam pagando por elas. A maioria delas. Mas nada de bom poderia sair de um Geburath bêbada no meio de uma festa e com uma sede exacerbada de vitória.  
— OLHA O PAU NA COXA!! OLHA O PAU NA COXA!! TÁ BARATO O PAU NA COXA!!  
Todos se viraram para olhá-la, que só agora percebeu o que gritava.  
— Olha o vinho com leite condensado… — ela corrigiu baixinho. Se fosse possível vê-la envergonhada, podia jurar que estava agora. Mas estamos falando de Geburath. Ela lidou com isso virando meia garrafa de corote de uma vez, sem nem respirar. O que impressionou as pessoas ao redor e rendeu a eles algumas fichas vendidas. Fiscal apareceu como uma sombra e gritou na cara dela:  
— GATA, ME CHAMA DE CHOPP E BEBE NA MINHA TORNEIRA.  
Ela arregalou os olhos, mas então notou a placa e voltou a rir.  
— Ainda bem que não é tu, Fiscal. Quem foi? Quem foi?  
Ele apontou para um homem baixinho, menor que o Touro, a pele escura e os cabelos longos e cacheados, que sorria atravessado. Geburath riu ao reconhecê-lo como o cara que andava pra cima e pra baixo com um cachorro todo sujo do lado. Mas ainda não era hora. Precisava vender muito, precisavam vencer a competição. 

_“Tô numa boa, tô ficando esperto  
Já não pergunto se isso tudo é certo  
Uso esse tempo pra recomeçar  
Aah Aha”_

Vicky estava… tensa. As comidas de Salaz estavam fazendo um sucesso absoluto, mas ela não conseguia entender porque ninguém queria comprar bebidas com ela. Ela era divertida e bonita, e os preços estavam competitivos. A barraca era ótima. Resolveu deixar tudo nas mãos de Gloq um tempo e sair para andar pelo lugar, tocar boa música e ver se atraía clientes. Resolveu cantar junto com Vic, que inicialmente odiou a ideia, mas logo começou a achar divertido ter outro instrumento e voz acompanhando a música. 

__“Doeu, doeu, agora não dói  
Não dói, não dói  
Chorei, chorei  
Agora não choro mais__

__Toda mágoa que passei  
É motivo pra comemorar  
Pois se não sofresse assim  
Não tinha razões pra cantar”_ _

Ela usava uma camisa com um desenho de um dragão bem parecido com o que estava ao lado da barraca e eventualmente roubava alguns clientes, dizendo para irem comprar lá com Gloq e Salaz. Vic não reclamou, parecia justo. O clima era tenso, mas ameno ao mesmo tempo. Ali, todos levemente bêbados e alegres, a competição se tornava quase amigável. Quase.  
Porque nesse momento ouviu-se o som excessivamente alto de uma safona e a voz de Cymba ampliada por uma caixa de som de baixa qualidade. 

__“Por isso eu vou na casa dela ai  
Falar do meu amor pra ela vai  
'Tá me esperando na janela ai ai  
Não sei se vou me segurar” __

E das sombras surgiu a figura baixinha e fofa de um esquilo voador! Ele usava um chapéu de palha e tinha uma grama de trigo presa entre os dentes da roupa. Quem olhasse de perto podia ver o rosto de Kiks bem animado atrás da pequena abertura da boca. Ele dançava ao som da música e vestia uma camiseta com o nome da _Tormenta platinada_. Puxava pessoas aleatoriamente e as rodopiava pelo espaço lotado. Vicky considerou isso golpe baixo. Vic viu como uma oportunidade. Desapareceu na multidão e foi atrás de um rostinho bonito, um garoto bartender que estava sempre atrás dele e que ele já estava cansado de chutar a bunda.  
— O taverna, faz favor? Bota essa roupa aqui e dança ali com a galera? Vamo lá, te dou 5% dos nossos ganhos de hoje.  
— 5%? Isso é ridiculo Vic.  
Ele ponderou por um segundo. Ah, que se foda. Pegou o garoto pelo pescoço e tascou-lhe um beijo molhado. Não conseguia nem respirar. Taverna sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas.  
— 5%?  
— Que roupa eu boto mesmo?  
Vic sorriu a vitória. E em poucos minutos um dragão bronzeado meio esquisito, mas hilário e vestindo uma jardineira, estava batendo bundinha com o esquilo voador — que gritavam por aí que se chamava Bumi. Cymba emendou logo outra música, e Vic e Vicky se juntaram ao coro. A plateia cantava animada e as vendas só aumentavam.  
_“Minha vida é andar por este país  
Pra ver se um dia descanso feliz  
Guardando as recordações  
Das terras onde passei  
Andando pelos sertões  
E dos amigos que lá deixei”_

Todo mundo parecia animado. Por alguns momentos todas as rivalidades foram abaixo e tudo que existia eram os três músicos cantando, a multidão animada e o Bumi dançando agarradinho com um dragão esquisito.  Nota: Um olhar atento veria Delta com ciúmes da interação, porque outro olhar atento veria que Kiks estava a.d.o.r.a.n.d.o. dançar agarradinho no dragão — única e exclusivamente porque ninguém sabia que era ele ali, então ele se sentia seguro atrás da roupa. 

— VICKY VOZ VENTUROSA, CÊ É LINDA DE MORRER. PARA DE CANTAR E VEM AQUI PRA EU TE eita porra — ele nem conseguiu terminar essa.  
Vicky deu uma gargalhada alta enquanto o Fiscal apontava para um cara de pele escura e com uma pintura roxa no rosto. Ele usava um arquinho com chifres, e neles muitas fitas coloridas, combinando com a roupa bem brega. Ao seu lado uma pessoa absurdamente linda, a pele também escura, os mesmos detalhes no rosto, mas em azul. O cabelo liso e branco se destacava na multidão. Eles piscaram juntos pra Vicky, que considerou ali que seu fim de noite já tinha destino certo.  
O Fiscal parecia animado, balançando o pote de dinheiro por ai e carregando vários papéis. Muitos gritos se seguiram.  
— TOURO E SHI, A DUPLA INFALÍVEL, SAIBAM QUE TUDO FICA MELHOR EM TRÊS: A JOANA AMA VOCÊS — e correu pro outro lado.  
— CORA MIRALUA, SEMPRE BOQUI-ABERTA. VEM FICAR ASSIM MARAVILHOSA EMBAIXO DAS MINHAS COBERTAS o senhor o senhor — e lá vai ele.  
— SALAZARIEL, O BONITÃO TÁ SOLTEIRO? COLA LÁ EM CASA que eu te mamo o dia inteiro MEU DEUS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM ESSE PESSOAL? PODE PARAR O COROTE!  
Ninguém pareceu ligar pra essa última parte, e os gritos só deixavam todo mundo ainda mais alegre.  
— SHURA, MEU ANJO, EU NÃO SEI A DEUSA, MAS EU TE APROVO! — e essa fala fez a menina corar em níveis alarmantes.  
— CYMBA É PEQUENO MAS FAZ IGUAL GENTE GRANDE! TESTADO, APROVADO E REPETECO DESEJADO!  
As cantadas não paravam, e talvez uma parte pequena do Fiscal estivesse começando a se arrepender de ter se prestado a esse papel. Ele só não contava com o jogo virando.  
— FISCAL MEU AMIGO, VOCÊ ATÉ QUE É BONITINHO. LENDO PUTARIA TÁ VERMELHO E COM VERGONHA mas só você sabe o que faz debaixo das minhas fronhas.  
Fliq terminou abaixando o tom, mas algumas pessoas escutaram, olharam e brindaram o momento.  
— Eu acho que eu preciso de uma bebida.  
E foram. 

_***_

Em certo momento da festa só restaram 3 garrafas de corote na barraca do Dragão Bronzeado. Todo mundo bêbado e alegre, e Geburath decide que é hora de colocar seu plano em ação. Ela puxa de um canto uma placa que estava escondida, coloca em volta do pescoço e vai em direção ao garoto que a cantou horas atrás, que agora ela sabia que era conhecido como Cacto.  
Parou de frente para ele, olhando pra baixo — deus, como ele era pequeno.  
Ele analisou a placa friamente. 

_UM BEIJO E UM GOLE DE COROTE - 2 REAIS  
UM BEIJAÇO E UM GOLE DE COROTE - 5 REAIS  
FICAR SEM AR DEPOIS E PERGUNTAR QUE DIA É HOJE - 10 REAIS_

Ele sacou três notas do bolso, sem nem olhar valor. Geburath o pegou pela cintura e beijou com vontade. Era quase obsceno de se observar, as mãos dele no cabelo dela e o beijo que não terminava. No fim, ele estava realmente sem ar e se perguntando que dia era hoje.  
— Cê até que não é ruim não. Mais tarde pode ter novo de graça, viu?  
E saiu andando procurando sua próxima vítima.  
Olhou Salaz no fundo dos olhos, beijou sem nem perguntar. Ele bebeu no fim, e deixou uma nota de vinte.  
— Fica de brinde. Me surpreende mais tarde. — ele piscou pra ela, e parecia satisfeito.  
Puxou Vicky pelo braço e a colocou contra parede.  
— Pra você é de graça, bonitinha.  
E ficou ali tempo demais. Era bom demais.  
Movida pelo álcool e pelas notas no bolso, ela beijou praticamente a festa inteira. A maioria mais de uma vez.  
— ALGUÉM JOGA ÁGUA NO CHÃO QUE A GEBURATH TÁ PASSANDO O RODO!  
O Fiscal gritou enquanto ela dava um beijo triplo em um casal estranho — um deles andava por aí com chifres, a outra tinha o cabelo totalmente branco. Naquele momento ela só pensava que unir o útil ao agradável tinha sido a melhor ideia de todos os tempos.  
E continuou beijando até mesmo quando acabou o corote. Até quando não tinha dinheiro. Marcou bem quem queria ver de novo. Tinha um after garantido com o casal estranho e alguém que eles prometeram que ela ia gostar. Ela tinha certeza que ia gostar. 

_***_

A noite virou, a madrugada veio. Eventualmente só restaram ali os três grupos: cansados ao ponto da exaustão, mas alegres como não pensaram ser possível. Havia sido terrivelmente divertido. Até o Fiscal, geralmente odiado, estava ali aos beijinhos com Fliq — eles aparentemente desistiram de esconder o relacionamento.  
Gloq arranjou para todos um grande colchão, e terminaram deitados no centro do galpão, muita sujeira pra todo lado e todo mundo bêbado e feliz. Naquele momento não fazia mais diferença quem ganhou o que, porque parecia que todo mundo tinha ganhado alguma coisa. Amigos, beijos, after, risadas. Era sobre isso, não era? A diversão que vinha junto com esses momentos únicos.  
E isso bastou. 

Nota: bastou porra nenhuma. O dinheiro de todo mundo foi contado 4x e ninguém queria acreditar no resultado. Queriam desclassificar o Vic porque a Geburath inventou vender beijo de última hora, mas Kaylene, amiga advogada, convenceu que isso não quebrava nenhuma das regras. O Dragão Bronzeado levou essa pra casa, mas não sem antes a Vicky e o Vic saírem no soco, Gloq dar um murro no Fliq, Touro tentar (e falhar em) quebrar o Salaz na porrada. Olhares atentos perceberam que a Tormenta Platinada inteirinha observava tudo incrédula e eventualmente desistiu, deixando todo o dinheiro arrecadado pra trás. 

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer ao nathan pela companhia na jornada maluca e divertida que foi escrever essa fic.  
> E por ter me proporcionado um [ audio do bumi cantando música de festa junina ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g3GcI4RnYFpqWGTOgexZScuf39Bqq-00/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> Obs: Segue a definição dos cursos de cada um 
> 
> Vic - Música (cursos de teatro)  
> Fliq - Computação (é menino hacker)  
> Geburath - Filosofia  
> Shi - Química  
> Touro - Ciências Sociais
> 
> Delta - Artes cênicas bacharel  
> Cymba - Artes cênicas licenciatura  
> Kiks - Teologia  
> Cora - Farmácia  
> Lupita - Engenharia Metalúrgica
> 
> Vicky - Teatro & Doutorado em Música  
> Salaz - Doutorado Microbiologia  
> Gloq - Já começou geografia e largou. Depois matemática e largou. E agora cursa física.  
> Núfirus - Doutorado em química  
> Shura - Doutorado em farmacobiologia
> 
> Fiscal - Direito
> 
> Kaz - Engenharia Naval  
> Urika - Administração
> 
> Cacto - História


End file.
